Épiphanie
by SkyeNova
Summary: Vous voyez? C'est ça que ça produit comme effet, une épiphanie. Vous me croyez si je vous dit que c'est de la merde en canne, n'est-ce pas? J'ai besoin que vous y croyez, parce que j'ai oublier mon bon sens dans les poches de James Potter.
1. Infatuation

Infatuation

_Avez-vous déjà eu une épiphanie? C'est plutôt étrange comme sentiment. Quand j'ai eu la mienne, je me suis sentit toute étrange à l'intérieur. Mon cœur allait mille à l'heure, mon estomac s'est contracter, mes intestins ont changés de direction et j'avais une terrible envie de vomir tout liquides qui se trouvaient dans mon corps. J'en suis venue à la conclusion que les épiphanies n'étaient pas pour tout le monde. Encore moins pour moi._

_Pour commencer par le tout début de l'histoire, je me présente : Lily Evans, sorcière, Préfète-en-Chef de mon école de sorcellerie, rousse fière, emmerdeuse de première et complètement folle._

_J'ai pas toujours été folle vous savez. Il y a une époque où j'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sain d'esprit. C'était il y a pas si longtemps, juste avant de recevoir mon épiphanie, j'étais jeune et insouciante et, dieu merci, raisonnée. Il a fallu que je jette tout cela à la poubelle le jour où j'ai réalisé mon infatuation pour James Potter. _

_Vous trouvez que j'exagère? Pas du tout!... Bon peut-être un peu, mais Potter ne rime en rien avec raison, sain d'esprit, ou rien qui se rattache à qui je suis. Je déteste cet homme... détestait en faite, merci maudite épiphanie, parce qu'il représentait tout ce que j'aimais détester. Arrogant, orgueilleux, un blagueur qui ne sait pas être sérieux. Un bagarreur qui aime persécuter mon meilleur ami de Serpentard, Severus Snape. Il est un être méticuleusement con. Comment suis-je devenue aussi dépraver, que sa compagnie, me rend actuellement heureuse?_

* * *

Je venait encore de ce disputer avec Severus pour le millième fois cette année et même mon essaie de Métamorphose et la tranquillité de la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'arrivait pas à me faire sentir mieux que de la merde dans mes souliers. Je ne croyais pas avoir fait quelque chose d'horriblement... horrible, mais je sentais mon ami d'enfance me glisser entre les doigts. Je lui avais gentiment reprocher ses nouvelles fréquentations et il est vite monter sur ses grands cheveux, quitta l'écurie et galopa loin, loin, loin, très loin de moi le plus vite possible. Peut-être aurais-je dû y aller avec plus de subtilité, mais je craignais que plus de subtilité et Severus n'aurait rien compris.

Je lâcha un long soupire et laissa ma tête bouclé tomber durement sur mes parchemins étendu sur la table.

« Pourrais-tu soupirer plus fort, je crois que les morts n'ont pas capté ton désespoir. »

Je leva les yeux et jeta un regard mauvais à la blonde devant moi. « Bonjour Alice. Au revoir Alice. » Dis-je du ton le plus impoli dont j'étais capable. Ce qui ne donna pas grand résultat, bien entendu. Alice déposa son petit derrière sur la chaise devant moi et me lança un sourire qui ce voulait contagieux. Je foutu mon moral en quarantaine et fit une moue des plus douteuse.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Lils! Personne n'est mort. » S'exclama-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère. Je lui jetai un regard qui se voulait piteux et meurtrier en même temps. J'ignore de l'intensité de mon succès, mais Alice pâlit et me regarda inquiète.

« Par Merlin, quelqu'un est vraiment mort? »

Je roulai mes yeux émeraude dans leur orbite et la blonde soupira de soulagement. Pauvre Alice, naïve et adorable, elle devenait de plus en plus facile à duper. Dieu merci, son petit ami, Frank Londubat, était assez éveiller pour protégé sa petite amie. Cependant Alice possédait quelque chose que Frank manquait sérieusement, un sixième sens. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras frêle et me gratifia d'un regard de compassion.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lily? » Sa voix était douce, rassurante et toutes les autres adjectifs qui fait d'elle ma meilleure amie depuis cinq ans. Mon regard resta là, à fixer sa petite main, comme si elle allait me donner des tonnes de réponses. Normalement, je me serais confié à cœur ouvert. Je n'aurais eu aucune misère à lui expliquer que depuis l'incident près du lac, avec James et Severus, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous disputer pour un rien. Alice a été ma confidente en tout moment. Dieu seul sait à quel point elle m'a entendu m'en prendre à Potter de toutes les manières possibles. Je devrais poser mes yeux sur son visage doux et réconfortant, je devrais me confier. J'hésitais.

Je me posais des tonnes de questions. Est-ce que mon attachement pour cette amitié était réel ou j'essayais simplement de m'accrocher à une passé lointain? Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi je m'entêtais à rester son amie après qu'il m'ait traitée de sang-de-bourbe devant tout le monde. Un de mes problèmes était que Alice détestait Snape et lui parler de tout cela reviendrait à tourner en rond dans un bocal minuscule. La blonde me dirait sûrement que c'était pour le mieux et blah, blah, blah. Aucune envie d'entendre ce discours ne me vient.

« Lily? Lils? » Je me rendu compte que c'est moi qu'elle appelait, alors je revins sur terre et regarda son visage inquiet.

« Pardon, j'étais ailleurs. » M'excusais-je maladroitement. Elle sembla faire abstraction à mes excuses et renforça sa poigne sur mon bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste, dis-moi. »

Elle était sincère et voulait m'aider, mon comprendre. Surprenant, je n'avais envie que d'une chose.

« J'aimerais juste être seule. Faire le tour de moi-même, parler à mon centre intérieur et tout le truc zen qui va avec. »

J'étais sincère aussi… plus au moins. J'avais envie d'être seule, sauf que mon intérieur, je n'avais aucune envie de lui voir la tronche et de me forcer à avoir une conversation civilisée. Mon centre intérieur était décentré. À l'intérieur de moi, je me trouvais dégueulasse. Dégueulasse de remettre en question une si grande amitié et cette soudaine réalisation me rendit amorphe.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… » Alice se leva doucement, sans faire de bruit et agrippa son livre de potion contre sa poitrine. « S'il y a quoique ce soit, je suis dans la salle commune. »

Je fit un signe de la tête que ses paroles avaient belles et bien connecter avec mes neurones de mon cerveau et elle s'en alla silencieusement, son moral dans ma poche.

Je m'étira, amenant mes pensées vers des choses plus agréables, espérant ainsi finir mon essaie de métamorphose, mais une fois plume en main, mes pensées retrouvèrent leur chemin triste. Je décida alors de changer d'air et prit mes parchemins et livres éparpiller partout, les ramassa dans un fouillis incroyable et me dirigea vers une grande fenêtre de la bibliothèque, où un banc pour deux se trouvait juste en dessous. Je m'y installa et ouvrit une fenêtre pour laisser la brise du soir rentrer dans la pièce. Le moi de mai étais doux et agréable. Je voyais le soleil ce coucher lentement au loin, comme s'il avait peur de s'éteindre. Le lac jouait toute les couleur chaudes du soleil, passant du rouge à l'orange, puis au jaune. Le ciel glissait doucement vers le mauve, le gazon vert était devenu rougeâtre sous l'éclairage et les feuilles des arbres semblaient en feu. Pour un moment, j'oubliai Severus Snape et tous ces problèmes, pour un moment, je me sentis bien dans mes chaussures.

« Un gallion pour tes pensées? »

Je me retournai comme une éolienne qui attrape une nouvelle brise et je tombai face à face avec le visage familier de James Potter. Je lui jetai un regard incrédule. Il fourrai ses mains dans ses poches et fixait le plancher comme il donnait un coup de pied sur quelque chose d'invisible avec le bout de sa chaussure.

« M'enfin… j'ai pas vraiment un gallion sur moi pour le moment… » S'expliqua-t-il piteusement. Puis il leva la tête vers moi et m'adressa un sourire. « On pourraient faire comme si c'était un prêt, tu partages tes pensées et je te rembourse plus tard, avec intérêt. »

J'ignore réellement ce qui m'a prit à ce moment là, vraiment je l'ignore. Je mets sa sur la cause de mon état de faiblesse psychologique. Pourtant, j'ai belle et bien éclater de rire. Pour la première fois, il a dit quelque chose qui me fit rire et je me rendis compte que je n'arrivais plus à arrêter. Finalement, je du m'asseoir sur le banc, tenant mon ventre douloureux, essayant de retrouver ma respiration. C'est à ce moment là que je me vis qu'il me fixait bizarrement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Et, bien sûr, dû à mon état de faiblesse psychologique, je le trouvai adorable.

Surprenant mais vrai, je lui sourit en retour et lui offrit d'un signe de la main qu'il pouvait s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il le fit sans dire un mot. Nous penchions tout les deux notre tête vers l'arrière, accotant de derrière de notre crâne sur la vitre, regardant obstinément le plafond. J'ignore pourquoi il le faisait, mais moi, je voulais éviter de le trouver adorable encore une fois.

Nous restâmes en silence encore plusieurs minutes. J'aurais bien voulu me demander à quoi la petite roulette de son cerveau pouvait bien penser, mais je dû pensé à Severus. Plus je pensais à lui, plus mon stade amorphe revenait. Les minutes de silence ce prolongèrent et Potter ne disait toujours rien et moi, j'étais laisser là, seule dans ma tête et tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage. Après un moment, je réalisai quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'avait échapper auparavant.

« J'ai perdu un ami. » Dis-je, presque muettement. Potter sembla l'entendre, car j'aperçu au coin de l'œil sa tête ce tourner vers moi.

« Snape peut être dense quelques fois, mais je ne crois pas que tu l'aies perdu. » Sa voix était aussi forte que la mienne en ce moment et je m'étonnai du ton de celle-ci. Cependant, ce qui me surprit le plus, fût qu'il soit au courant de l'identité de l'ami en question. Quoique fut mon étonnement, je ne le laissa pas paraître et ne posa pas de question.

« Non. Je l'ais perdu pour de bon. J'ai voulu le sauver, mais il a quand même plongé. »

Je sentis mes yeux picotés, mais je n'en pris pas compte. Je m'obstinai à fixer le plafond comme si les réponses y étaient.

« Le Severus que j'ai connue, il est… il a juste disparu derrière cette personne que je ne connais pas du tout. »

Le dire à voix haute, à quelqu'un, cela me fit plus de bien que la réalisation de la chose. Soudainement, mes pensées, mes mots, avaient de l'importance et j'avais l'impression que Potter aspirait tout ce que je lui disais, telle une éponge. Il allait tout prendre mon chagrin, le garder et l'expulser une fois loin de moi. Le picotement de mes yeux s'intensifiait et finalement, une larme coula sur le long de ma joue, puis une autre et une autre. Comme si parlait de mon chagrins à voix haute, avait ouvert les portes. J'essaya de continuer à parler, mes l'horrible boule qui s'incrustait dans le milieu de ma gorge me donnait envie de vomir, comme si un insecte m'obstruait.

« J'étais sa meilleure amie et j'ai failli… »

J'avais cru que je me sentirais mieux après l'avoir admit, après avoir admit mes fautes, mais non, les larmes arrivèrent en plus grand nombre, comme un renfort sur une blessure brûlante et la boule dans ma gorge, elle m'étranglait. Néanmoins, je fus encore plus déstabilisée quand Potter vient mettre un bras autour de mes épaules et que m'a tête allai tout naturellement vers l'intérieur de son cou où je pleurai libre pendant bien longtemps.

Nous n'avions que quinze ans, Potter, Severus et moi. Seulement vécu quinze petites années et le plus grand restait à venir. J'ignorais le véritable sens du mon amour, et je commençais seulement a découvrir l'effet de mes oestrogènes sur ma vie de tout les jours. Malgré tout, je croyais avoir tout cerner ce et ceux qui m'entouraient. Severus était bon, les maraudeurs, Potter y compris, était mauvais. Alice était ma meilleure amie et même titre que le Serpentard et Potter, mon pire ennemi. Toutes personnes avaient son petit compartiment dans mon esprit, sa petite boîte, son petit casier.

Tout était facilement classable parce que le monde ne changeaient jamais, la terre tournait pas sur elle-même à a un milliers de kilomètres par heures, la planète entière ne tournait pas à l'entour du soleil à soixante-sept milliers de kilomètres par heure. Tout cela n'existait pas quand tu avais quinze ans. Tout allaient rester identique pour le reste de ta vie parce que ta vie, tu l'aimais comme ça et tu refuses qu'elle change sinon tu ne saurais pas comment t'y prendre.

Tout d'un coup, tout avait changé pour moi. La réalisation que Severus n'était plus mon ami de toujours, je pleurais dans la bras de mon pire ennemi, je ne m'étais pas confier à ma meilleure amie et plus personne n'était dans son petit compartiment, la terre tournait belle et bien sur elle-même, le temps avançait plus rapidement qu'on le veux, les gens changeaient et moi… moi dans la bras de James Potter et je me sentais parfaitement bien.

J'étais heureuse, paisible et j'avais le sentiment d'être sauvé de tout danger qui ne s'était pas encore produit. Je réalisai avec quelle familiarité je m'étais attaché à cette sangsue collante qu'était ce garçon et à quel point il était une des choses que je refusais que ça change. Même s'il avait arrêté de me demander de sortir avec lui tous les jours, James Potter devait rester épinglé sur le babillard de ma vie à jamais, sinon je risquais d'oublier la familiarité de sa présence qui crée en moi, un effet de stabilité. C'est là, dans ses bras, en larmes mais reconnaissante que j'ai reçu en plein fouet mon épiphanie. Je l'appréciais… beaucoup!Trop! C'est là que mon cœur allait mille à l'heure, mon estomac s'est contracter, mes intestins ont changés de direction et je voulais vomir toute mes tripes, parce que, sérieusement, j'avais soudainement peur de ce nouveau sentiment d'infatuation du haut de mes petites quinze années.

* * *

Après cet épisode à la bibliothèque, Potter et moi passions plus de temps ensemble. J'oubliais le plus possible mon illumination précédente et lui, il se contentait d'être gentil avec moi, respectueux. J'ai bien dû me mordre la langue un million de fois avant d'admettre que James Potter avec du respect, mais je dû l'accepter à un moment. Qui plus est, cette maudite infatuation me rendait malade.

L'idée est tant que tel était pire que de recevoir une épiphanie. Mon cœur prenait un rythme rapide quand il souriait, ou il s'approchait trop de moi. Au lieu que mon estomac se contracte douloureusement, j'avais de ces foutus trucs qu'on appel dans papillons. Quoique dans mon cas, j'aurais plus penché pour des hippogriffes. Des horribles et immenses hippogriffes méchant et envahissant. Des bêtes folles qui me donnait mal au cœur sans vraiment avoir le goût de vomir réellement.

Je commençais à le trouver de plus en plus adorable et j'anticipais avec une peur incroyable le jour où j'allais finalement le trouver beau et charismatique. Cependant, il était d'une gentillesse surprenante avec moi et il faisait tout pour me faire rire, me faire sourire et j'appréciais sa compagnie de plus en plus. Quand il s'assistait à mes côtés pour déjeuner, ses amis, qui n'étaient pas si terrible que ça, m'entouraient rapidement et partaient sur des sujets de conversation sans queue ni tête qui me rendait l'esprit léger.

Alice et Frank nous rejoignaient de temps à autres et elle m'avoua qu'elle était heureuse que j'aie pardonné à James d'avoir été un crétin. Je lui expliquai que je l'appelais toujours Potter et qu'il n'était pas encore pardonné en entier, puisqu'il avait encore quinze ans. Elle me fit une drôle de tête et j'eus un sourire triomphant. L'important était de me comprendre après tout.

Le tout petit hic dans cette nouvelle amitié assez incroyable est mon infatuation. L'autre jour, j'avais perdu une pantoufle. Verte pomme et toute poilu, elle était ma paire préféré, mais cette journée là, la pantoufle gauche manquait obstinément à mon pied qui était en train de congelé comme un glaçon. Pendant que je virais mon dortoir à l'envers, James me rendu service à mettant la salle commune dans un fouillis incroyable. Après une dizaine de minutes, il appelait mon nom, clamant qu'il avait trouvé ce que je cherchais. J'ai descendu à toute vitesse du dortoir des filles et là, planter devant moi, Potter me tendait ma superbe pantoufle vert. Je lui souris doucement, le remerciant et c'est la qu'il fit la 'chose'… Il me dit : « Mais de rien, Lils. » Il me sourit. Soudainement, comme ça, il avait passer de adorable à complètement craquant. Mon cœur essayait de sortir de ma poitrine, les hippogriffes essaient de faire éclater mon estomac et un mal de cœur nerveux m'égorgeait. Je l'aurais presque que claquer pour me faire sentir comme ça, mais je me contentais de lui dire que je me sentais nauséeuse, ce qui était le cas, et monta me coucher sous le regard abasourdi du joueur de Quidditch. Il m'a prit une semaine entière avant de ré adresser la parole à Potter, qui ce demandait ce qu'il avait bien fait de mal. Vous me suivez? Oui? Moi, je ne me suis pas du tout.

Pour aller vers un sujet que je maîtrise mieux, et qui ne me rend pas complètement dingue, Severus est venu me voir le soir même où j'ai pleuré dans les bras de Potter. J'étais étrangement nerveuse pour des raisons différentes que j'aurais pu pensé, mais n'oublions pas que j'étais devenue infatué avec mon ennemi et donc, complètement folle. J'essayais d'accepter mon état d'esprit et ça allait plutôt bien. Il est étonnant tout sur quoi on peut mettre la faute quand on se croit dingo.

La raison de ma nervosité était, qu'il y a à peine une heure, j'étais dans les bras du jeune Gryffondor qui est le 'encore-plus-pire-que-pire-ennemi' de mon cher Severus. Soudainement, j'avais peur qu'il voit où j'avais passer ma soirée et avec qui. J'avais peur qu'il sente l'odeur de cannelle et d'air frais que dégage James, qu'il voit les traces de ses mains sur ma chemise d'école. Bref, j'exagérais tout pour un rien. Snape n'était pas Superman, et il fallait l'être pour voir les choses dont je m'inquiétais. Pendant son discours déchirant et mes réponses froides, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien du tout et je remerciai Merlin pour ça. Cependant, s'il il venait à apprendre quand je m'étais confier et passer une heures (bon peut-être deux) avec Potter, j'étais morte et le Gryffondor allait bientôt me suivre.

Je peux parfaitement bien le comprendre de détester le joueur de Quidditch. Le binoclard agissait comme un crétin, un persécuteur avec ce pauvre Snape. Mais comme l'avait si bien expliquer ma très chère maman dans une lettre : (après que je lui est écrit un livre de complainte sur la méchanceté de James Potter) _Tu connais un garçon de quinze ans qui n'est pas stupide ou méchant?_ J'avoue qu'elle m'avait bouche bée, fermer la gueule à clé. C'était à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas Potter et son groupe de Maraudeurs qui était un peu méchant. Mon ami Severus en donnait sa part. C'est là que tout a réellement commencer. Je l'ais confronter sur ses activités et nouvelles connaissances douteuses, il s'est mit en colère, j'ai pleurer dans les bras de James Potter et j'ai mit fin à mon amitié avec Severus Snape. Donc, tout ça, c'est de la faute à ma mère!

* * *

_J'étais une jeune fille qui était rendu à tout mettre les fautes sur les pauvres petites épaules frêles de sa maman, alors croyez-vous que je vais bien? Mon ami d'enfance n'était plus lui-même, donc plus mon ami, mon pire ennemi et sa bande de babouins étaient devenus mes amis les plus proches. Potter me donnait un coup de main en métamorphose, j'aidais Remus avec notre cours d'Arithmancie, Peter m'apportait des tonnes de sucreries jusqu'à ce que j'explose et Sirius Black me montrait à apprécier le Quidditch pour que j'aille voir Potter et lui au prochain match contre Serdaigle pour la grande finale._

_Il est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais donner la peine d'aller en voir un. Potter étant ma raison principale, mais maintenant que nous étions ami, je n'avais plus de raison particulière. Alors je m'y suis présenté. L'ambiance était assez spectaculaire et j'appris vite à encourager mon équipe et je me surpris moi-même à commencer une vague de : _« Potter! Potter! Potter! »_ Au moment où il a compter un but impression. Il m'envoyait la main et je rougis discrètement. Potter était un poursuiveur hors pair et Sirius avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou à envoyer des cogneurs sur tout Serdaigle qui s'approchait de trop près à son meilleur ami. _

_En faite, mon dernier moi d'école à été super et je me suis beaucoup amuser. En arrivant à la gare, au quai 9¾, les Maraudeurs me dirent au revoir chacun son tour. Peter me tendit un suçon et me fit un signe de la main en courant vers sa grand-mère. Remus posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et me sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule, Sirius me collait contre lui, jusqu'à m'écraser le os en poussière et promis de ne pas oublier de faire ses devoirs de vacances. Potter me souriait et me tendit une lettre._

_« C'est la première d'une chaîne de lettre que toi et moi allons nous envoyez toute l'été. » M'annonça-t-il. Il me prit dans ses bras un peu plus délicatement que Sirius et avant d'aller vers mes parents, je lui promis de lui répondre dès le soir même._

_Sur le chemin du retour en voiture, contrairement à d'habitude, je n'arrêtais pas de parler des Maraudeurs et de mon premier match de Quidditch. Ma mère souriait d'une sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais et mon père se contentait de rire à mes plaisanteries Dans un moment de silence, je me rappelais la finale auquel j'avais assisté. Le match a été époustouflant, la victoire douce, la coupe étincelante et le sourire de James Potter? Parfait. _

_Vous voyez? C'est ça que ça produit comme effet, une épiphanie. Vous me croyez si je vous dit que c'est de la merde en canne, n'est-ce pas? J'ai besoin que vous y croyez, parce que j'ai oublier mon bon sens dans les poches de James Potter._

* * *

À suivre…

Les reviews sont hautement recommandé par mon psychologue pour la sécurité de mon bien-être. Je ne vous pousse pas à en laisser une, mais…


	2. Mort dans L'oeuf

**Mort dans l'œuf**

_Corriger par __tchingtchong [958518_

Je maudissais piteusement le jour où James Potter avait finalement ses 16 ans. Parce que avoir 16 ans voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus quinze ans, ce qui voulait dire que je devais maintenant l'appeler James pour commencer. J'avoue qu'apprendre et m'adapter à la situation d'utiliser son prénom n'a pas été aussi difficile que prévu. Néanmoins, dans mes méticuleux calculs, j'avais complètement oublié une chose très importante. La testostérone.

Tout l'été, entre notre cinquième et sixième année, nous nous sommes envoyé une bonne centaine de lettres. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait un vrai sens de l'humour et il a remarqué que je n'avais pas vraiment un problème de colère obsessif envers lui. Quand je lisais ses lettres, je l'imaginais souvent les écrire, assis à son petit bureau, son corps mince et frêle un peu penché vers l'avant, sa touffe de cheveux qui rendait sa tête plus grosse que son corps, des lunettes tellement grosses qu'elles cachaient la moitié de son visage, des traits encore peu définis comme celui d'un gosse.

Contrairement à Remus et Sirius, James ne semblait pas avoir connu la puberté. (Si on oubliait qu'il a été un vrai con…) Ses deux meilleurs amis ont pris des traits de maturité entre la quatrième et cinquième année. On voyait déjà les hommes qu'ils allaient devenir, tandis que James et Peter restaient avec leurs apparences de bambins.

Pour en revenir à la testostérone, c'est cette foutue hormone qui les fait grandir. Et à mon plus grand malheur, la testostérone de James a décidé de s'acheter un gros coup de pied au derrière et frapper un grand coup durant l'été. Le gringalet pas trop grand, mince comme un tuyau de plomberie, la tête tellement plus grosse que son corps (à un tel point qu'on se demandait comment elle pouvait supporter son poids), et avec des lunettes trop larges pour son visage avait disparu.

Alors vous pouvez deviner ma réaction la première fois que je l'ai vu au quai 9¾ lors de la rentré scolaire de notre sixième année. Je m'apprêtais à monter dans le train, quand j'entendis mon nom. Je ne reconnu pas la voix, parce que, bien sûr, il a dû muer durant l'été et avoir une voix masculine et sensuelle. Je me retournai alors pour voir qui m'appelait comme un désespéré, quand je l'aperçus se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de monde, m'envoyant la main.

Il a été plutôt facile pour lui de capter mon attention, car il devait maintenant être plus grand que le trois quart des gens présent, adultes compris. Comme peut-on passe de 5p7 (1m75) à plus de 6p(1m90) en trois petits mois, vous pouvez me le dire? Il doit avoir un foutu géant dans sa famille, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Son grand-père s'est marié avec une géante ou sa mère a eu une relation secrète avec Hadgrid. Peu importait la raison, je refusais d'accepter qu'il fût devenu naturellement grand, comme si c'était dans ses gènes depuis le tout début. James Potter devait rester le plus ordinaire possible.

C'est lorsqu'il fût finalement près de moi que mon mal de cœur revint, que les hippogriffes reprirent leur envol dans mon estomac et que mon cœur s'entêta à sortir de mon corps en se lançant à sa figure en criant : « Serre-moi fort! »

Je l'aurais giflé pour être devenu aussi beau et charismatique mais je réussis à me contenir. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était plus juste craquant et que la prochaine étape serait encore plus intense que celle que je vivais à ce moment même. Maintenant qu'il était beau, il allait devenir attirant, charmeur et des envies de flirter avec lui vont vouloir se faire entendre. Par Merlin, j'allais peut-être même commencer à être intéressée par lui! Je faillis perdre connaissance sous l'effet du choc.

« Comme ça va, Lily? »

Comment ose-t-il me demander ça allait ? Il arrive devant moi : Grand, musclé, bronzé (à force de jouer au Quidditch à l'extérieur tout l'été sûrement) ses cheveux noir en bataille de manière stylisée, comme s'il était donné l'effort d'essayer de se coiffer… Et il osait me demander comment ça allait ?!

_J'ai une e__nvie immense de t'arracher tout l'air de tes poumons par un baiser enflammé et cette seule pensée me donne __l'envie__ de m'étendre sur les rails de chemins de fer et attendre de me faire réduire en bouillie._

Je n'ai pas pris cinq secondes pour analyser que ce serait une mauvaise idée et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ça va très bien, merci. Tu m'aides à trouver un compartiment? »

Il me sourit, candide, m'aide à monter dans le train et me suit dans le long corridor infini jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une cabine vide et que l'on y prend place.

Vous m'avez bien entendue, j'ai offert à James Potter de passer un moment, seul, avec moi. Mon cerveau devait être en feu, la fièvre me rend folle. Plus folle que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je devrais penser à consulter un professionnel. Ceux qui donnent des médicaments pour tout et pour un rien. Et je devrais être plus passive et moins hormonale si j'étais sur une médication assez forte pour me faire voir des éléphants rose.

« Quoi de neuf depuis ta dernière lettre, dis moi? »

Il est tout souriant et tellement beau que je me surprends à sourire et à être actuellement confortable avec lui.

J'haussai des épaules.

« Ma grande sœur est toujours une plaie ambulante, mes devoirs de vacances sont finalement finis et j'ai un nouveau voisin au nom de Vernon qui ressemble à un porc sur le moment où il se fait égorger. »

James éclata de rire, j'étais heureuse, et ça, c'était plutôt agréable.

¤¤¤

Depuis la rentrée scolaire, James Potter est chirurgicalement attaché à ma rétine. J'ai l'impression de le voir partout et cela me cause problème… surtout quand il n'est pas présent!

Au début, quand j'ai commencé à le voir sans arrêt, j'ai cru que c'était un autre stage de ma folie qui prenait action. Cela ne m'étonnait pas du tout, j'avais longtemps accepté mon très fort degré de perturbation psychologique, mais même au repos, dans mon lit, les yeux fermés, je le voyais. Comme si le crétin avait brûlé son visage dans l'intérieur de ma paupière au fer rouge. Ce merdier de binoclard s'est percé un trou dans ma carapace -qui se disait assez indestructible-. J'ai passé ma vie à le repousser, à éviter de tomber amoureuse de lui, me forçant à construire un mur autour de moi. À quoi il pouvait bien servir à présent, je vous le demande? Maintenant, je le voyais partout, je pensais toujours à lui, j'avais toujours hâte de le voir et ma carapace indestructible m'a fait le coup du Titanic et je plonge tête première dans, ce qui se trouve, a être plus qu'une simple infatuation. Et merde de grosse merde!

Je sortis de mon lit, le sommeil ne venant pas. J'enfilai mes pantoufles vertes et poilues, et descendis à la salle commune. C'est dans les escaliers que j'entendis des voix, masculines qui plus est. Alors, comme la petite curieuse et sans fierté que je suis, je m'assis sur les marches pour les écouter discrètement. De quoi pouvaient bien parler les célèbres Maraudeurs si tard le soir? C'est quand que j'entendis Peter ronfler que je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si intéressant. Je voulus remonter silencieusement dans mon dortoir quand je captai mon nom. Je décidai alors de rester.

« Ça m'avait surpris que Lily te parle enfin, et avec une certaine courtoisie de surcroît l'année dernière, je l'avoue. Mais qu'elle échange des lettres avec toi, tout l'été? Cette fille a un plan diabolique pour te faire payer des année de tortures psychologiques, mec. »

C'était Sirius, vous auriez pu deviner. Il n'y a que lui pour arriver à une conclusion aussi foireuse et le dire avec un tel sérieux mélodramatique.

« Ce que tu peux être con des fois, Sirius. »

Merci Remus, maraudeur avec une once de bon sens.

« Elle commence juste à ressentir quelque chose pour James, depuis qu'il a été là pour elle dans un moment difficile. C'est le syndrome de la princesse qui se fait secourir par le chevalier. »

Bon sens que j'ai dit? Vous pouvez le foutre à la poubelle son foutu bon sens. Crâneur…

Moi? Amoureuse de James. Jamais de la vie. Attirée à cause de mon côté démentiel, peut-être, amoureuse, jamais.

… Quoiqu'il a été assez délicat de nommer cette attraction, un syndrome. Je vais m'en rappeler pour la prochaine attaque de folie. Un syndrome, ça se guérit du toute manière.

« Lily ne peut pas commencer à avoir des sentiments pour moi! »

Bon petit Potter. Défend ta belle rousse en détresse. J'étais plutôt consciente de l'ironie du moment, je vous le promets.

« Il n'y a pas un an de ça, elle me regardait comme si j'étais l'Antéchrist! »

Ouch. Ça c'est douloureux. Je n'étais pas si méchante que ça. C'est exagéré ça! Je le voyais plus comme un déchet nuisible de la planète. Antéchrist, non mais ! Il ne faut pas en beurrer trop épais non plus!

« Vous vous rappelez? Elle a voulu me lancer une chaise sur la tête pour avoir chanter un poème en troisième année. »

« Elle n'était pas la seule, Jamie. J'étais sur le point de t'étrangler. Les poèmes et le chant, ce sont pas tes plus grandes forces, vieux. »

C'est vrai, j'ai tenté cet acte meurtrier. J'avais 13 ans et il me rendait dingue. Plus, je suis sûre que je devais être dans ma période prémenstruel. Facilement irritable que je suis, à ces moments là. 'Faut l'avouer, sa voix écorchait mes oreilles et le poème… Oh, le poème. Que mes yeux verts lui faisaient penser à de la vase dans un étang clair, ce n'était pas vraiment une chose à dire.

« Et tous ces livres qu'elle m'a balancé à la tête en cinq ans? Et les sorts que j'ai subis, et… »

Je grognai, cessant d'écouter pour le moment. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été tendre avec lui. J'étais même, physiquement violente. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à me courir après comme cerf attaché à une biche ? Il a toujours passé pour un pauvre adolescent en rut à mes yeux, un adolescent qui avait besoin de se faire refroidir les idées et j'avais prit ça en main, espérant calmer ses hormones, pour son propre bien.

C'est étonnant toutes les décisions que je peux prendre pour les autres. Je vais vraiment devoir consulter

« Bon, ça va, James, on a compris. Lily te détestait et peut-être qu'elle te déteste encore. Passe par dessus et trouves-toi une autre fille! »

Non!

« Non! »

Fiou…

Une seconde? J'ai réellement refusé que Potter cesse de s'intéresser à moi? N'était-ce pas mon but depuis le tout début de mon existence? Mon cerveau est passé au mixeur avec tous mes sentiments, je sais plus ce que je veux. Existe-t-il quelque chose de pire sur cette planète qu'une fille adolescente et hormonée qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut?

« Sirius, il n'y a que Lily qui compte pour moi depuis le début. »

Mon nez se fronça. Un peu à l'eau de rose, mais touchant. Ça m'aurait peut-être plus touchée s'il me l'avait dit dans un endroit romantique, en me regardant des les yeux, au lieu de l'avouer à ses meilleurs amis avec les ronflement de ce rat de Peter comme ambiance.

« Nous sommes amis maintenant. C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle de manière plus romantique… »

Ça tu peux le dire, sale beau gosse…

« Mais c'est déjà mieux qu'avant, quand elle s'amusait à me lancer des objets lourds et dangereux à la tête. »

Je vous le jure, je n'ai aucun problème à contrôler ma colère. Il se trouve que ça a toujours été difficile de me contrôler avec Potter. Il avait le don de m'exaspérer juste en respirant.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir être avec elle. »

Merlin sait que Sirius n'est pas le seul à se poser la question. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux à 13 ans. C'est juste impossible! Mais encore, James m'a souvent prouvé qu'il aimait contredire l'impossible. Je le repoussais toujours (et violemment) et il s'entêtait à revenir à chaque fois, toujours plus têtu et plus amoureux. Il m'a souvent dit que j'en valais la peine. Je suis une fille hormonale, violente, colérique, folle et qui se parle toute seule. Sérieusement, j'ai bien des problèmes.

« Je l'aime, je sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle me rend dingue! Et je suis sûr à cent pourcent que c'est bien la seule femme qui serait capable de me supporter jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« Il te faudrait un robot pour ça, James. Il n'existe pas une seule fille sensée qui se marierait avec toi! »

Les trois maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, ce qui réveilla Peter dans un sursaut. J'en profitai pour me lever et de retourner dans mon dortoir.

C'est une fois dans mon lit, que je souris doucement, repensant aux paroles de James. En pensant à lui, je crus l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil et je clignai des yeux quelques fois pour le faire disparaître. Néanmoins, il restait là, comme un fantôme qui veillait sur moi. Plus tard, je m'endormis enfin, étant presque sûr que James avait trouvé un moyen de conjurer un sort pour que j'aie l'impression qu'il soit là. Juste pour m'énerver un peu. Étrangement, ça m'a fait un peu de bien, juste de savoir qu'il est là…

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais folle?

¤¤¤

« POTTER! »

Je sais, je sais. Je devais m'habituer à utiliser son merveilleux petit prénom, mais à ce moment là, je m'en foutais royalement. Ce jeune homme avait le don de m'exaspérer. Quelques jours auparavant, je me sentais coupable de toute la violence que je lui avais infligé dans le passé, mais tout d'un coup, ça a disparu. Je n'avais pas envie de lui balancer une chaise sur là tête, non… J'y ai bien réfléchi et je me suis dit que le lustre de la salle commune ferait mieux l'affaire. Je suis démente après tout et, sincèrement, j'en avais plein mon –

« Lily! Tu as chanté mon si merveilleux nom de famille? »

« Je vais te tuer Potter. Te torturer doucement avec une précision spectaculaire et, quand je n'aurais plus de parties de ton corps avec lesquelles jouer, (Je vous jure, dans ma tête, ça ne sonnait pas si sexuel que ça!) je vais finalement te tuer. »

Il me rendait avec des yeux ronds de surprise, son superbe visage prit un air d'incertitude. Et oui, j'ai bel et bien dit superbe visage. Ce n'est pas parce que je le hais de nouveau et qu'il est -de nouveau- le pire homme de la planète, qu'il ne reste pas extrêmement attirant.

« Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? Rien! »

Ma colère monta d'un cran, comme le petit ton insupportable de ma voix. Décidément, ceux qui disent que j'ai un problème de contrôle colérique n'ont jamais eu James Potter dans leur vie. Il a ce don de rendre quelqu'un incontrôlable et agressif.

« Rien? Rien?! Et Severus Snape, enfermé dans une salle de classe, entouré de lutins Cornouailles, c'est rien ça peut-être? Quand McGonagall va apprendre ce que tu as osé faire – »

« Mais c'est pas moi! »

Il osait m'interrompre sur ma lancée, il enfermait mon (ex)meilleur ami dans une salle remplie de lutin, ce qui pouvait être dangereux, surtout sans baguette magique et il espérait ne jamais se faire prendre? C'est le genre de chose abject qu'il aurait fait plus jeune, mais aujourd'hui… L'apprendre m'a énormément bouleversée et j'avais besoin de crier, surtout après lui, juste pour ne pas m'effondrer. Tout cela serait plus facile s'il ne m'interrompait pas.

« Oh ne fait pas ton innocent, James Potter ! Severus m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'as enfermé là. Tu as même pris sa baguette. C'est facile de les arrêter avec magie, mais sans ça, ils sont dangereux. Il était foutu sans défense, Potter! »

« Par Merlin, je te jure Lily, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Je me tus et le scrutai longuement. Il me regardait avec un air de chiot battu, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat jurant qu'il ne mentait pas. Je me sentis mal quelques secondes et me recomposai un visage neutre.

« Vraiment? »

M'enfin, j'ai essayé de recomposer un visage neutre. J'aurais été plus crédible si je n'avais pas parlé avec une toute petite voix qui le priait d'être innocent. Décidément, avec ma nouvelle folie, je n'arrivais plus à avoir un contrôle sur mes émotions. Ou peut-être, comme mon père dit si bien, je suis juste une femme, mais ça serait juste trop facile comme excuse.

« Lily, je sais que vous n'êtes plus amis tous les deux. Mais même sous ces conditions, je ne le toucherais pas. Je ne lui ai même pas adressé un regard depuis l'incident au lac, l'année dernière. »

Il avait un air abattu, mais si sincère. J'avais tellement envie de le croire que ça me faisait mal. J'avais quelque chose proche des poumons qui se contractait et mes yeux picotaient à cause des larmes que je refusais de laisser couler. Tout allait pourtant si bien il y a à peine quelques heures. Il était doux et gentil, je n'avais plus envie de crier après lui et je planais sur le nuage numéro neuf et l'autre jour, au déjeuner, nos mains se sont frôlées quand nous avons tous les deux chercher à prendre le thermos de cappuccino. Il aimait les cappuccinos, comme moi, et juste ce tout petit, minuscule détail avait provoqué une joie intense en moi.

Puis, je trouve Snape entourer de lutin de Cornouailles, sans baguette magique, enfermé à double tour et Ingrid Blyth, essayant de le faire sortir, m'affirmant que…

_«Potter! C'est lui qui l'a mis__ là avec les lutins, le sale crapaud, il lui a pris sa baguette aussi! Je l'ai vu! »_

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas devant lui, ou ses amis qui étaient assis plus loin et regardaient la scène avec un trop grand intérêt à mon goût. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et regardai obstinément le sol jusqu'à ce que je regagne un peu de contenance. Le plan échoua quand James posa ses fortes mains sur mes toutes petites épaules. Dieu qu'il sentait bon. L'air frais de l'extérieur et un léger parfum de cannelle. C'était si rassurant, mais ça ne devait pas l'être, plus maintenant. C'était si dur de lui rester froid et frigide, alors qu'il était si chaud et réconfortant.

« Lily, je peux te le jurer, je ne fais plus ce genre de truc désormais. Ne crois pas Snape, il est juste en colère »

Je levai mes yeux vers lui et je sus qu'il remarquait mes yeux pleins d'eau, vu son air un peu surpris. Je m'en voulus pour ce que j'allais faire et m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours.

« Ingrid Blyth est de Poufsouffle, elle est connue pour être une des personnes qui t'admire, Potter, et elle t'a vu. Elle t'a vu le faire. Tu l'as enfermé là, sans défense. Maintenant tu la dégoûtes… et moi aussi. »

Ma voix était faible et enrouée due à la boule qui m'obstruait la gorge. Je retins un sanglot le plus possible, fixant le sol de nouveau, mais il l'entendit car il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur mes épaules. Je me dégageai de son emprise et reculai d'un pas ou deux, levai mes yeux noyés vers lui, regardant son visage avec insistance, pour la dernière fois. Car je savais que ce serait la dernière.

Son visage… Je me rappellerai toujours de son visage. Un air d'incompréhension était peint sur chacun de ses traits et il avait peur, peur de ce que j'allais dire. Puis, son expression brisée changea en une expression complètement déboussolée lorsque mes larmes tombèrent enfin et que je m'entourais avec mes bras, reculant, m'éloignant de plus en plus de lui.

« Je… Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui fait ce genre de chose, James. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. »

Nous ignorions tous les deux ce que j'aurais bien pu vouloir dire par être avec quelqu'un. Lui ai-je, sans le vouloir, avoué que pendant un moment, l'idée d'être en couple avec lui m'avait traversée l'esprit ou impliquais-je simplement qu'on avait été amis et que maintenant on ne l'était plus. C'était vague pour moi et je sais qu'il allait réfléchir à ces quelques mots jusqu'à en perdre le sens, mais de toute manière, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Parce que quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était déjà fini. C'était la mort d'un amour qui n'était même pas encore tout à fait né.

C'est sur mon cœur en mille morceaux et son regard sombre que je quittai la salle commune, décidée à ne plus jamais me laisser capturer par son beau visage, son sourire sincère et ses yeux remplis de chaleur. Parce que tout ça, c'était un gros mensonge. Je pleurais comme une rivière et j'avais horriblement mal partout. Je lui en voulais de me mentir, de me faire mal et je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait confiance et de m'avoir laissé l'aimer juste un peu. Il restera toujours ce qu'il a toujours été, un être méticuleusement con. Et moi? Et moi, je l'ai laissé s'approcher assez proche de mon cœur pour qu'il puisse enfin de le briser. Je lui en voulais, je m'en voulais, j'en voulais à cette merdique d'épiphanie et au reste du monde entier.

J'allais avertir McGonagall de tout ce qui s'est passé, me dirigeant vers son bureau, mais je fit un petit détour aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et pendant qu'elle me demandait ce que je pouvais bien faire là en larmes. J'allais dans une cabine et vomis tout le contenu de mon estomac.

_À suivre…_

O0oo0O

**Note de l'auteur (Parce que j'aime dire mon petit commentaire) : **

Premièrement, merci à la très chère Tchingtchong qui, en plus d'avoir un penname que j'adore, elle a corriger le texte que vous venez tout juste de lire! Bravo à elle, parce que si vous avez lu le premier chapitre qui n'a jamais été corrigé, vous savez à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle! Loll

Merci à **Puky**, **Juno-Moout**, **Elayna Black**, **Alpo**, **Coshilla** et **Tchingtchong** pour des superbes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Et pour toi, **Alpo** :

Une _épiphanie_, c'est une certaine illumination, un moment de claireté, de réalisation.

Une _infatuation_, c'est une obsession ridicule envers quelqu'un ou soi-même.


	3. Moi et ma grande gueule

**Notes de l'auteur-qui-ne-mérite-pas-de-reviews** :

_Bonjour, Bonsoir, Hello! Je crois bien que ça fait plus de un an que ce chapitre est dans mon ordinateur sans être lu ou édité. Au départ, je l'avais écrit bien vite et quand je l'avais envoyé à ma correctrice, TchingTchong, elle me fit remarquer que je m'étais empiéter dans mon écriture et en relisant le tout je me rendis compte que moi-même, je ne lirais pas un tel chapitre. _

_Au départ j'ai tenté de faire mieux, mais sans succès. J'abandonnai donc la fic, mes chers révieweurs et ma très chère Tchingtchong, correctrice dévoue. En parlant d'elle, elle n'a aucunement corrigé ce chapitre. Je me sentais minable de lui envoyé (enfin!) cette écriture finale de ce chapitre maudit que je me suis retenue. Donc, pardonnez-moi pour les nombreuses fautes, je vous en serais gré._

_Ce chapitre n'est pas digne d'un roman d'Amélie Nothomb, ni d'un seul vers de Shakespeare, mais c'est le mien. Je l'ai écrit parce que j'étais heureuse, parce que j'en avais envie. Je suis finalement à un pas plus près de mon rêve et je me sentais dans le devoir de donner le sien à cette Lily qui me ressemble beaucoup. Apprécier-le, dévorer-le, mais ne le critiquer pas trop, parce que c'est juste l'ébauche d'un cœur un peu timide._

**Moi et ma grande gueule, ont en a fait du chemin!**

_Tchingtchong, pardonne-moi, celui-là, il est pour toi!_

Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai claqué quelqu'un.

Je vois déjà vos regards accusateurs. Vos moues troublées, votre déception. Mais merde! Pour qui me prenez-vous? Vous croyez que j'étais un ange? Parfaite? Que je prenais toujours les bonnes décisions, que je savais toujours quoi faire et que jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal? Désolée d'éclater votre bulle, mais je ne suis pas une nonne. Je suis une fille bordélique, qui déteste le ménage, qui doit travailler d'arrache pied pour avoir de bonnes notes, qui s'engueulent avec ses meilleures amies, qui dit des tas de conneries et qui jure jusqu'à avoir la langue noir. Sérieusement, je suis loin d'une vraie catholique, je suis rousse et je vais en enfer.

Vous voulez en savoir plus je pari. C'est normal, l'instinct humain est fait comme ça. Vous pouvez désapprouver, être en colère et haineux, mais vous mourrez d'impatience de le savoir, n'est-ce pas. Et bien voilà.

Il y a des moments dans la vie où il se passe quelque chose que personne, et surtout pas soi-même, ne pourrait prévoir. Quand ces moments arrivent, chaque personne agit différemment. Moi, je suis restée figé sur place, a laisser tomber mes livres de classe sur le sol (dans une cacophonie que j'ai à peine remarqué), mon ouïe était étouffée, mon souffle court, mes yeux grand ouvert comme deux bols de soupe chinoises, ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme une carpe hors de l'eau. (Et dieu seul sait que je hais les carpes.) Bref, j'avais l'air plutôt stupide, près du stade mental d'un végétal. En fait, un céleri aurait eut l'air plus brillant que moi à ce moment là, même si le monde aurait trouvé étrange de voir un légume vert géant dans le couloir d'une école.

La raison de mon étonnement? Ingrid Blyth. Poufsouffle fière, blonde aux yeux bruns, souriante et salope nationale. Elle devait être reine de son propre pays, Salopia, entouré de Salopiennes (Salopiaises?) qui la vénéraient. (Vous me détestez encore plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Ça ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire!)

Je me demandais pourquoi ne n'étais pas en train de la torturer et d'éteindre chaque parcelles de vie en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'autre qu'un corps qui mérite d'être jeter au calmar géant du lac? Suis-je trop gentille, ou trop sous le choc pour faire quoique ce soit? Dans le fond, je n'ai juste pas envie de me retrouver à Azkaban pour meurtre. C'est tout ce qui me retient de ne pas lui arracher sa petite tête vide du reste de son corps!... Ce qui est plutôt une bonne raison, admettons-le.

La petite sotte venait tout juste de vanter ses derniers exploits à ses meilleures amies, de voix ferme et bien haute. Elle agissait comme une fanfare nationale à elle seule et l'école entière semblait en faire abstraction. Tous sauf moi. Malheureusement, j'étais là pour bien entendre. J'étais attirait par les sons irréguliers de sa voix stridente. (Un peu comme un porc qu'on égorgeait, vous voyez?)

« Il était battant les bras, essayant de ce protégé de ces nains de cornavilles -- »

« Lutins de Cornouillards. »

« Peu importe! Il avait l'air complètement stupide. Le pauvre n'a même pas utilisé sa baguette pour faire à croire qu'on lui avait pris avant de l'enfermer là! »

« C'est horrible, qui peu bien l'avoir enfermer là avec de tels vilaines bestioles? »

« Potter, à ce qu'on dit! »

«Oh! Je n'y crois pas! C'est vrai? »

«Les professeurs l'ont puni dans tous les cas. »

«Ce n'était même pas lui, les filles! »

Il eut un silence où les deux amies de Blyth la regardaient curieuses et légèrement troublées par le rire méchant de leur amie. Mon cœur, lui, avait arrêté de battre. Il était devenu mort et inertes. Je me sentais glacé comme un_ Mister Freeze _longtemps oublier dans le fond d'un réfrigérateur.

«Snape c'est enfermer là tout seul, comme un grand! Le con! »

«Pourquoi? »

Oui, merde. Pourquoi? Agir en conard était-il réellement réserver au Serpentard. Tous ces petits bonhommes verts devaient passer par la connerie et c'était le tour de Severus? Pourquoi avoir mit tout sur le dos de James? Pourquoi Blyth, qui vénère Potter jusqu'à la moelle, a mentit? Pourquoi je ne l'ai juste pas cru!!?

«C'est Snape qui a tout pensé. J'ai toujours voulu James pour moi, mais il ne voit que Miss-je-suis-si-parfaite-Evans, ça me rend malade. Alors il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il avait une idée pour que Lily arrête de parler à James et tout ce que j'aurais à faire c'est de ramasser les morceaux brisé de son pauvre petit cœur! Ce n'est pas brillant?! »

C'était stupide.

«C'est stupide. »

«Mais tu y as pensé cinq secondes, Ingrid? Si Lily Evans apprend ça, Snape et toi, vous n'êtes pas mieux que morts! »

«Et oublie ton bel amour pour toujours, James va t'envoyer dans le fond du lac, boulet aux chevilles. »

J'aimais bien ses deux amies. Sensées, voilà ce qu'elles étaient, mais pourquoi être amie avec une telle peste? Cela me dépassait.

Blyth roula ses grands yeux globuleux dans leurs orbites, soupirant comme une princesse incomprise.

«Comment voulez-vous que Evans l'apprennent? »

«Peut-être que si tu parles plus fort, James t'entendrait du terrain de Quidditch, Blyth. »

Avais-je calculé mon entrée en scène? Pas du tout. Est-ce que le visage de Blyth en valait la peine? Vous n'aviez pas idée.

C'était réellement comme regarder une carpe. J'ai toujours détesté les carpes pour leurs yeux qui fixaient le vide dans vie ou expressions. Elles avaient ces énormes bouches qui bougeaient de manière déchaîné pour aucune raison particulière qui me venait à l'esprit. Elles étaient toutes laides et dégoutantes à faire peur. Comme Blyth.

« Lilounette! Je… ne faisais que rigoler. Une blague, tu vois? »

Lilounette? C'est encore plus horrible que les petits surnoms débiles que me donnait ma tante Gertrude quand elle venait nous rendre visite. Je n'ai jamais compris cette manie qu'ont les filles à donner des petits noms aux autres filles. Je crois que si elle m'appelait 'mon cœur', j'allais lui arracher la langue.

Ses deux 'amies' s'étaient habilement éclipser du corridor pour s'enfuir loin de la tempête qui se faisait sentir. Étrangement j'avais envie de faire de même.

« Pourquoi? »

C'est tout ce que je réussis à articuler. Maintenant devant elle, j'avais perdu ma motricité, ma voix. J'ignorais totalement comme géré la situation. J'aurais dû partir silencieuse, sans m'empiéter dans de telles mésaventures. Moi et ma grande gueule.

L'attitude de Blyth changea de tout pour tout. Son sourire devint malicieux, sa posture fière, elle ressemblait à une vraie Serpentard, malgré qu'elle soit Poufsouffle et moi je devais ressembler à une brebis égarée au lieu d'une lionne.

« Il aurait fini par te blesser pour de vrai, Evans. James Potter, c'est le gratin. Tôt ou tard, il aurait réalisé que toi, très cher, tu fais partit de ces petits déchets qui traînent partout. »

Mais pourquoi ne bougeais-je pas? Pourquoi ne parlais-je pas? Qu'est-ce que je faisais, debout là, à la regarder sans rien dire? Pourquoi je ne disais rien pendant qu'elle m'insultait ouvertement. J'ai voulu dire quelque chose, mais pas un son ne sortit. Je me sentais comme une muette dans un opéra, une handicapée sur un terrain de football. Un fantôme dans un château, j'étais inutile.

« En tant que couple, James aurait subis les pires épreuves. Il devrait toujours prendre les insultes que les gens feraient parce qu'il est avec une fille de parents moldu. Toujours devoir te défendre contre la société de sorciers au sang-pur qui te détestent. Il s'épuiserait à te rendre heureuse pendant qu'il serait éperdument malheureux. Tu serais un boulet, une ancre attachée à lui. Tu es la pire chose qui peu bien lui arriver, Evans. »

Cher journal, c'est à ce moment que je l'ai claqué.

Je la voyais me regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, les cheveux dans la figure, une main posée sur sa joue rouge. J'ai ressenti une certaine satisfaction et cela me soulageait. Je retrouvais enfin ma mobilité et je savais que j'avais passé l'étape du choc. Je me sentais mieux, libérée et, étonnement, elle était toujours vivante. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était James et je réalisais finalement que j'avais perdu bien du temps à tout renier. Il était, maintenant, un homme désirable et si je ne l'accrochais pas maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre le fera.

Devais-je rentrer dans ce groupe de femmes ? Celles qui font toutes les pires choses pour n'avoir qu'un seul sourire du garçon désiré ? Je ne crois pas, non merci. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille et aucun garçon n'en valait la peine, aussi beau son sourire soit-il. Cependant, c'est quand le sourire de James apparut sur ma rétine et je me suis rendu compte que je me mentais un peu. Peut-être que Potter en valait un peu la peine.

La Poufsouffle semblait encore être surprise par ma gifle et c'était tant mieux. C'est en la regardant, elle et ses faux ongles, ses cheveux teints d'un blond jaunâtre et son maquillage de scène que quelque chose restaient irrésolus. Peut-être que je ne devais pas le savoir, mais vous me connaissez, croyez vous sérieusement que je ne vais pas poser la question? Moi et ma grande gueule, vous vous rappelez?

« Severus Snape c'est vraiment enfermer lui même dans cette classe avec les lutins? »

Le ton de ma voix était sec et dur, et je me surprenais du contrôle que j'exerçais sur ma colère. Peut-être que je savais déjà la réponse à cette question, mais j'avais peur d'avoir raison. Je voulais qu'ils soient tous les deux innocents. Je savais que c'était trop demandé, mais merde de grosse merde, je voulais une vie simple. Le plus merdique dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle me sourit narquoisement, comme si j'étais stupide et que j'avais déjà tout perdu et même si je saurais la vérité, jamais James ne reviendrait.

« Oui, il s'est enfermé là, lui-même. C'était un accord entre lui et moi. Je faisais passer le tout sur le dos de James, tu le plaquais, je gagnais le prix et Snape avait la satisfaction que tu sois loin de son pire ennemi. Tu sais à quel point il le hait. À ce qu'il paraît, il était prêt à faire un meurtre a chaque fois qu'il te voyait avec lui. »

J'avais encore le goût de vomir comme la semaine précédente, quand j'ai passé près d'une demi heure dans les toilettes, pleurant et m'étouffant dans ma propre tristesse. (Je crois même quand j'ai remonté le moral de Mimi Geignarde. Elle ne devait plus se croire si triste et pathétique en me voyant en miettes, étendue sur la tuile sale des toilettes.) Je n'arrivais pas réellement à croire ce que j'entendais. Comment Severus avait-il pu tomber aussi bas? Je l'ignorais et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'en foutais royalement. Il avait brisé mon bonheur pour sa propre satisfaction. Je réalisais à quel point j'avais bien fait de couper court à mon amitié avec lui l'année précédente. Le moment où il m'a appelé « Sang-de-bourbe », il avait déjà perdu toute fierté, toute gentillesse. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je détestais Severus Snape.

Ce déchet de Serpentard avait ruiné tout ce que j'avais avec James, et avait empêché ce qui aurait pu se passer. Pas que j'admets qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose, mais j'ai toujours été une fille qui aime denier la réalité quand il en arrivait à James. Severus a toujours dit que je comptais pour lui et que notre amitié était sa priorité. Cependant, la seconde où je trouve un peu de bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il me le fait payer. Il m'a manipulé et a joué avec moi comme on joue avec une poupée de chiffons, il n'avait plus de respect pour moi ou pour ce qui nous avions vécus.

Je regardai la Poufsouffle qui semblait se remettre de ma gifle et je pensai à lui en donner une autre juste parce que je pouvais le faire, mais je décidai qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Comment devrais-je agir avec elle, maintenant? Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation auparavant. Devrais-je protéger mon territoire? Est-ce que James était mon territoire? La Gourde m'aida à prendre cette décision.

« De toute manière, tu as rejeté James et il ne te pardonnera jamais de ne pas l'avoir cru. J'ai plus de chance de finir avec lui à mon bras d'ici la fin de l'année que toi, d'ici la fin de ta vie. »

Des fois, je me demande si ces personnes réfléchissent actuellement à ce qu'elles vont dire avant de le sortir tout haut, parce que, sérieusement, c'est grave leur problème. Elle s'est foutue de moi et elle continue à me chercher des poux. Elle est soit masochiste ou soit vraiment stupide. Je me rappelai soudainement que j'étais une personne plutôt violente, alors je l'agrippai par les épaules et la poussai fortement contre un mur. Si des élèves ne regardaient pas encore depuis la gifle, maintenant j'avais l'attention de tout le monde et c'était temps mieux. Ce message est un message public mesdames et messieurs.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale vipère et tu mérites de finir seule pour le restant de tes jours, alors si tu t'approches de James Potter ne serait-ce qu'à un mètre, je m'arrangerais personnellement pour que tu te trouves un coin sombre et creuse ton propre trou pour t'y cacher jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Ça y était. Je venais de déclarer publiquement que James Potter était hors de portée de qui que ce soit. Maintenant je n'avais plus le choix que d'aller le supplier de me pardonner et de bien vouloir sortir avec moi et sérieusement, j'avais les chocottes.

Je lâchai Blyth, ramassai mes livres sur le sol, et partit, le menton haut, les yeux fiers et mon courage qui prenait la fuite.

0ooOoo0

Quand je trouvai finalement James, il était assit dans la salle commune, entourer de sa petite troupe de Maraudeurs. J'avalais le nœud qui obstruait ma gorge et étrangement, j'eus l'impression de m'étouffer d'avantage. Mon courage qui avait déjà fui comme un lâche devait être bien loin, mais je sentais l'humiliation préparer sa grande entrée. J'ignorais totalement comment m'y prendre. Jamais je n'ai dû révéler quelques sentiments que ce soit à personne et surtout pas à lui.

Je pris la décision de me cacher dans une alcôve près de la porte et de l'observer un moment. Peut-être avais-je regardé trop de documentaire animalier dans ma jeunesse, mais c'est ce que les animaux faisaient tout le temps face à une situation nouvelle. Ils se cachent et observent. (Et oui, je suis très consciente que je viens de me comparer à un animal sauvage.)

Ma première constatation fût celle-ci : Bon Dieu de merde, qu'il était beau!

M'enfin, je ne vous l'apprends pas du tout, mais je prenais mon travail d'observation très au sérieux. La deuxième constatation fût moins agréable à remarquer.

Il était triste.

Il était pâle et une moue mélancolique était dessiner sur son visage parfait et soudainement j'eus le goût de vomir encore une fois. Je m'en voulais horriblement de lui faire subir ce genre de chose, de ne pas l'avoir cru, d'avoir laissé une vieille amitié qui n'existait même plus gâcher ce que nous avions, peu importe ce que c'était. Je me sentais comme en cinquième année, quand je m'étais fâché avec Severus et James m'avait consolé pour la toute première fois. Je me sentais exactement comme ça. Comme de la merde.

Je supposais le mériter. Après tout, James n'avait été rien d'autre que gentil et sincère avec moi depuis ce jour là et jamais il n'a fait ou dit quelque chose qui m'aurait fait penser le contraire. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne sur lui ainsi depuis tant d'année? Est-ce que c'était écrit à quelque part? Lily doit détester James. Jamais au grand jamais ils ne seront ensemble! Cette foutu de réalisation me coupait le souffle, comme si j'avais reçu un coup poing dans le ventre. C'était ma propre conscience qui m'attaquait et je le méritais bien.

C'était drôle l'idée de ne jamais être avec James me rendait si mal, si…vide. Oui, décidément, il y avait un vide. Je m'étais habitué à ses plaisanteries et à son rire. Sa présence était devenue quelque chose de beau et d'agréable. Même sans qu'il soit là, je le voyais partout et quand il essayait d'arriver derrière moi pour me surprendre, je savais toujours qu'il était là, reconnaissant son odeur épicée et masculine. Je m'ennuyais de le regarder de près. De profil on remarque que sa mâchoire est légèrement carré, ses cils n'ont pas de fin et la courbe de son cou… bref, je m'ennuie juste de le regarder, lui et ses magnifique yeux marrons, son sourire d'enfant.

Je n'ai pas oublié non plus ce que c'était exactement quand il prenait ma main dans la sienne. La mienne est minuscule avec de très longs doigts. La sienne est deux fois plus grosse ce qui fait que sa main enveloppe la mienne complètement, et je me sentais en sécurité et prête à tout affronter. C'est avec ce souvenir imprégner dans mon sang glacé de terreur que je me dirigeai vers les Maraudeurs.

Ils ne me remarquèrent même pas, jusqu'à je sois assez stupide pour ouvrir la bouche au lieu de m'échapper en douce. Vous savez? Moi et ma grande gueule…

« Hum… Hey! »

Si j'avais essayé d'être Miss Bonne humeur, on pouvait dire que ma tentative avait échoué lamentablement. Puis, je me rendis compte de l'idiotie que je venais de faire. J'essayais de parler à un James triste, entourer de ses amis protecteurs à la vie à la mort. Je venais tout juste de me jeter dans la cage aux lions et je me dis que j'aurais dû rester dans mon coin et observer au lieu de passer à l'attaque. Sirius essayait de me tuer de son regard acier, probablement en train d'imaginer toutes sortes de tortures inimaginables à me faire subir. Peter m'ignorait complètement. J'ignorais si cette tactique était plus blessante que celle de Sirius, mais le regard de Remus me fit sentir encore plus mal que de la merde. J'étais un déchet de l'Univers et je devrais retourner me perdre dans une autre galaxie. Il me lança un regard de déception. Parfaite et très claire déception. En un mot : Ouch. C'était un coup direct à mon orgueil et bien qu'il n'en reste déjà plus grande chose, je l'avais quand même senti.

Je décidai de passer pardessus les mondanités, après tout, demander s'ils allaient bien aurait était la plus grosse connerie du siècle et sincèrement, j'avais déjà un bon record dans la matière, je n'avais pas besoin d'en mettre. Bref, j'allai droit au but, risquant de me faire trucidée.

« Je pourrais glisser un mot à James? »

Pour le moment, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. M'enfin…

« Tu rigoles j'espère?! »

Continue d'espérer Black, on va être deux.

« Tu en as assez dit! »

Tu m'as déjà vu me la fermer, Remus?

« Si vous laissiez James prendre la décision? »

C'était la première chose sensée que je n'ai jamais étendue venant de Peter Pettigrew. Et voyant les tronches des autres Maraudeurs, je me rendis compte que c'était du nouveau pour eux aussi. Le choc plutôt comique perdit vite de sa bonne humeur quand James se raclait la gorger, nous rappelant tous dans quel situation nous étions. À quel point je pouvais être une merde... je vous préviens, si ça vous arrive un jour, ce n'est pas l'extase.

James me surprit en ce levant du canapé et se plaça devant moi. Je me sentis minable tellement il était grand (maudite testostérone).

« D'accord, mais ce soir, à la bibliothèque. »

Pfft! Comme si j'étais capable d'attendre! Je suis d'une impatience inégalée! Je suis tellement impatience que je suis née prématurément, n'étant pas capable d'attendre jusqu'à ma propre naissance.

« Maintenant. »

Il me regarda surpris et j'admets que j'étais surprise de mon initiative, vu mon état de merde, ma grande gueule trop grande et tout le tralala.

« Mais on peut aller à la bibliothèque. 50/50. »

Il soupira longuement, comme à toute les fois où il réalisait qu'il ne gagnerait pas.

« D'accord… »

0ooOoo0

Je dois vous mettre dans la confidence, embrasser James Potter, c'est vachement le pied.

Je m'avais imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios différents sur comment cette conversation allait se produire. La pire était celui où je m'étalais devant lui dans toute mon innocence émotionnelle, telle une enfant sans inhibitions, pour ensuite qu'il décide de ne jamais me pardonner et de m'adresser la parole. Le meilleur, c'était qu'après mon étalage de sentiments gratuits, il me pardonnait, mais me disait qu'il voulait qu'on reste de bons amis. J'avoue, j'ignore lequel aurait fait le plus mal.

Néanmoins, rien ne s'était passé comme les nombreux scénarios qui jouaient sur répétition dans ma tête.

Le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque a été long, très, très, très long. Un silence pire que le cours d'histoire de Binns s'était obstinément installé, j'entrecroisais tellement mes doigts de façon nerveuse qu'ils étaient prêt à devenir de la compote. Il marchait le dos droit, regardant fixement en avant de lui, ne m'accordant même pas un seul petit regard du coin de l'œil. Bref, c'était pénible et je voulais mourir. Et devinez quoi? Pour une fois qu'elle serait utile, ma grande gueule était bouche bée. Et merde.

Sérieusement, les 7 minutes qui nous séparaient de la bibliothèque étaient interminablement tortueuses. J'ai été longuement habitué à son attention complète, et le voir m'ignorer d'une telle manière me donnait une bonne idée de quel enfer j'allais subir s'il n'acceptait aucunes de mes excuses.

À la bibliothèque, il choisit un endroit tranquille. Une banquette pour deux, sous une fenêtre ouverte sur l'air frais du mois de novembre. L'endroit même où nous sommes devenus amis et la simple réalisation de me trouver à cette endroit avec lui me rendit essoufflée, tel une amourachée qui n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Je me retenais de ne pas tendre la main vers lui, de le toucher, saisir son bras, sa main, son épaule et c'était de la torture. En même temps, des souvenirs heureux me revinrent en tête. Son sourire, sa compassion, son écoute, lui. Juste lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un super héro, simplement d'être James. Et James était bel et bien là, devant moi, assis sur la banquette.

Moi qui croyais que le plus dure serait de l'approcher, je m'étais largement trompée. Maintenant qu'il était là, passé à l'attaque me semblait impossible. (Et j'arrête immédiatement de comparer ma vie à un documentaire animalier.)

Il était si proche, tellement que j'étouffais sous le poids de sa présence. Il s'assit sur la banquette et me fixa de avec ses yeux marrons. Il m'avait l'air indomptable et incorruptible. Une force de la nature qui ne fléchit jamais, un esprit fort, un courage proche de la folie, James était le synonyme même de Gryffondor. Je me sentais bien quand il était là, stable peu importe le sol sous mes pieds. Il a appris par lui-même que tu ne laisses pas les mauvaises choses se produire. Tu dis 'non'. Tu tiens tête. Tu choisis de rester et de te battre pendant que les autres prennent la fuite.

Il était un modèle pour ceux qui voulait ce battre contre Vous-Save-Qui. Il me remplissait d'espoir et de lumière. J'ignore comment j'ai pu passer de la haine à l'admiration pour lui et j'étais déboussoler pour la compréhension de mes nouveaux sentiments pour lui. Bien qu'il a été un gosse prétentieux et suffisant, il avait grandit en un homme dont n'importe qui en serait fier. Il m'avait tellement collé comme une sangsue au fils des années, que je m'y suis attachée à la longue. J'ai presque l'impression que lui et moi, avaient été décidé à l'avance. Je n'avais jamais pourtant cru en la destinée, mais James m'a souvent dit que les coïncidences n'existent pas, tout est fatalité (plus tard, j'appris que ce fut sa défunte mère qui lui avait communiqué ses sages paroles. Je restais quand même impressionner qu'il les ait retenus.).

Peut-être que nous sommes destinées ou peut-être que tout va s'écraser. Cependant, je vais quand même essayer.

« Que voulais-tu me dire me dire qui pressait autant? »

« Je voulais… » M'étaler à tes pieds, poussant de plates excuses et te prier de me pardonner. « Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement. »

Je l'avais surpris m'éclatant le corps fébrile et choquant ma conscience déjà bien ébranlée. Il avait sursauté légèrement, me lança un regard surpris, devant mon élan soudain de gentillesse. Mais je gardais ces mots depuis si longtemps qu'ils me dévoraient de l'intérieur et je voulais juste exploser.

Je profitai de sa surprise pour m'asseoir à ses côtés et agripper ses mains fermement dans les miennes, cherchant son regard.

« Désolée d'être une sale petite conne, parce que sérieusement je mérite la couronne. »

Un sourire fantôme passa sur son visage, il s'enfuit aussitôt, mais ses mains, elles restaient dans les miennes, même si j'avais de la difficulté à le tenir bien fort, étant donné que j'étais vraiment petite.

« Tu m'as prouvé encore et encore que je pouvais te faire parfaitement confiance et j'ai trouvé un moyen de ne pas le faire. Avoue que je mérite une médaille. »

« Un trophée. »

Je souriais un peu. Moi et ma grande gueule, on allait quelque part semblait-il!

« Avec mon nom et mon titre de petite merde en gros caractère. »

Il souriait un peu.

« Ça serait pas mal. »

Il ne me regardait toujours pas, évitant mon regard comme si j'étais un basilic. Je me décidai à être plus suppliante, pilant sur mon orgueil qui, de ces jours, avait pris énormément de coups.

« Pardonne-moi, James. Je suis sincèrement désolée si je t'ai blessé – »

« Oui. »

Je fus surpris qu'il parle. « Pardon? »

Il soupirait, passant une main dans ses cheveux rebelles, fixant le sol.

« Oui, tu m'as blessé. On est amis, tu aurais dû me croire. »

« Je sais! Je me suis jeté inconsciemment sur l'occasion pour… »

Je m'interrompu, effrayée.

« Lily? »

Il semblait curieux comme le Maraudeur qu'il était. Étais-je réellement amoureuse de lui? Je me mis à réfléchir à cent milles à l'heure. Je me souvenais de la première que James Potter avait faire arrêter mon cœur de battre pendant une seconde. C'était en sixième année, après le premier match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Après une écrasante victoire avec des tirs au but spectaculaires de notre capitaine Potter, un jeune homme de première année était allé le voir en s'exclamant qu'il le vénérait. James avait éclaté de rire et lui avait dit avec un sourire : « Ne me vénère pas, je ferais un très mauvais dieu. » Je crois bien que je l'ai aimé à ce moment précis. Je soupirai, autant me jeter à l'eau maintenant, je ne serais jamais prête pour un refus de tout manière.

« Pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi… »

Et le silence ce fût.

J'ignorais où regarder, mais l'important c'était de ne pas le regarder lui. Parce que je n'étais pas prête à son refus. Mais j'en méritais bien un, après toutes ses années. Je n'aurais pas dû me confesser d'une telle manière. Moi et ma grande gueule…

Soudainement, quelqu'un relevait pas tête et posait fermement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était dur, sec, on me punissait. Cela devint vite éperdu et affamé, on me voulait. C'était simplement James Potter qui prenait enfin ce dont il s'était battu pendant 5 ans.

Tout ça ce passait réellement et seulement, parce que j'avais enfin ouvert la bouche. Moi et ma grande gueule, ont en a fait du chemin, non? Et puis ce n'était qu'un baiser. Je ne m'imaginais pas l'embrasser bonne chance avant chaque match de Quidditch, lui tenir la main dans les corridors, faire une sieste sous un arbre dans le parc en plein dimanche ensoleillé, étendue contre lui. Et encore moi gradué ensemble, aller habiter dans le même appartement et surtout, surtout! Je ne m'imaginais pas porter la belle robe blanche de Vera Wang que j'ai vu dans le magasine pour futur mariées cachés sous lit d'Alice, dans les bras de James Potter, partageant notre premier baiser en tant que mari et femme. Pas du tout! Je suis sensée, moi!

……

Comme je disais! Embrasser James Potter, c'est vachement le pied! Vous pouvez me croire.

_The end._


End file.
